Camping
by A lonley kuso
Summary: Teemo has always liked Tristana but is it a two way street? This is my first story and all things that are things in my story go to rito games keep up the typos!
1. Prologue

Teemo sighed, "I never imagined this to happen" he thought "Not that is wasn't welcome". He smiled and recalled what had just happened. Tristana, the girl that he kinda really liked also liked him. She who was right beside him snuggled up asleep actually liked him enough to want to stay with him for the rest of his life. "No that must be a lie" he tried to convince himself and with that he went to sleep with Tristana beside him on the grass.


	2. Chapter 1

Teemo was walking towards the park where they agreed to meet this day. When he got there he saw that Tristana was already there, he smiled at seeing her. Teemo had a crush on Tristana but he didn't want her to know, and yet he had a feeling she already did though. Teemo ran up to Tristana who said "your late" "it was only a couple of minutes" Teemo replied. "So what did you want to tell me" Tristana asked Teemo "Well, um I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go camping, just you and me". "Are you asking me on a date?" Tristana said with a smirk. Teemo's cheeks turned red, "no!" Teemo replied a bit too loudly "I think you are" Tristana drawled as Teemo blushed more fiercely "I guess I am then" he sighed. Tristana's smirk increased as she grabbed his hand and he led her towards the forest blushing a shade of red Tristana didn't know existed. She looked down at Teemo and then grinning at him said "hey Teemo" Teemo quickly turned just as Tristana looked ahead "Tristana if you are going to say what I think you're about to say I'll-" Tristana cut him off by saying "Is that a rocket in your pocket" she said with a huge smirk. Teemo looked away mumbling to himself, something about being touched by a yordle as beautiful as her. Now it was her turn to blush a bit, Teemo was too absorbed in thought to take much notice though. "Just as well too" she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

The two reached where Teemo led them to late in the afternoon and Tristana gasped at what was before her while Teemo just grinned, a cliff with a beautiful view of the forest. Teemo had also set up 2 small tents and a campfire was already blazing. Teemo said "I need to go get something from deeper in the forest just make yourself comfortable." And with that he walked off Tristana sat on the grass which was greener than Tristana thought was possible. "Teemo's just a friend right?" she thought to herself "A good friend right?" she sighed when she thought about Teemo she saw a cute yordle with a great laugh who loved to play. "I don't know what to think about Teemo now" she continued to think "I know he likes me but how far does it go?" Teemo she just couldn't get the name out of her head. He was a great friend and protector to her he was… perfect.

Teemo was walking through the forest with his backpack full of maps, charts and uncoated darts. "She knows I like her but does she know how deep it goes" He though as he went deeper into the jungle. "The question is does she like me?" Teemo found what he was looking for a patch of mushrooms that he collected leaving a few to make sure that they regrew when he came back. Teemo was walking back "She must right?" Teemo mused "She took my hand not the other way around" Tristana he just couldn't get the name out of him head she was his best friend but he wanted something more to him she was just… perfect.


	4. Chapter 3

Teemo came back silently, he realised that Tristana hadn't noticed him so he snuck up on her he shouted "Rubber ducky's" and put him hands on her shoulders roughly she screamed loudly as Teemo had a laughing fit. "I hate you" she screamed but ended up laughing with the yordle of her dreams. Teemo had stopped laughing after a few minutes. Tristana pushed Teemo who had come and sat beside her, Teemo wouldn't be moved by her though. He closed his eyes and thought about Tristana, Tristana closed her eyes and thought about Teemo. After a couple of minutes they both opened their eyes and looked at each other after a bit of silence Tristana asked Teemo "Which tent is mine?" Teemo replied "Whichever you want" Teemo mumbled Tristana chose the one closer to the fire and started walking to it Teemo watched her go and when she was at the tent Teemo remembered something very important something that he couldn't let Tristana to see alas it was too late as Tristana opened the tent. Teemo groaned as Tristana started to laugh "Teemo is this a bunny suit?" Teemo looked at what Tristana was holding up groaned again then mumbled "Those are my pajamas" Tristana laughed and Teemo said "I forgot I put those in there" Tristana laughed and went into the tent. Teemo just sat there willing himself to die. Tristana came out after a few minutes while Teemo had his eyes closed but opened then when he heard Tristana approaching and started to redden "how do I look?" she asked for she was in Teemo's bunny pajama's "You know I wear those in battle sometimes" he told Tristana as he remembered the amount of time he had the wear his "Cottontail Teemo" skin, though he didn't mind it he certainly didn't want Tristana to know about them. He sighed "too late know" he thought. Tristana just laughed at Teemo's reddening features. "These are really fluffy and comfortable" Teemo just looked down and blushed harder "Hey Teemo" Tristana smirked "Tristana I swear" Teemo started "Is that a rocket in your pocket?" Tristana finished. Teemo looked up at her "Fine" he sighed "you look kinda sexy in that" Tristana looked away and blushed. After a minute she came beside Teemo and did something Teemo thought would never happen. Tristana looked at Teemo making him look back at her then she struck, Teemo and Tristana both reddened deeply as she kissed him on the lips. After a minute she broke off gasping for breath while Teemo was just in a daze. Night had fallen and Tristana took the bunny pajamas off and put them in the other tent. She snuggled up to Teemo and went to sleep with Teemo softly stroking her hair.


End file.
